Experiment Gone Wrong
by RatchetXHide
Summary: The Cons have thrown out a broken experiment. Ratchet and 'Hide go out to investigate it before the snow storm hits. But what they find is a working experiment. Can they get the info they need and make it back to the base before the snow becomes to much?
1. Setting out

**So this came to my mind the other day while listening to "The Christmas Song" by Owl City. I thought it sounded like a good idea and started writing. I then said that I didn't like the idea that much and wasn't going to post it, but after a lot of convincing, I decided to post it. This is only the first chapter. If you like it, please tell me. Depending on the amount of reviews/hits depends on if it continues. If it does, I promise that all the other chapters will be 1,000+ words. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Transformers. (Except the movies and some papercrafts of the Seekers, but that doesn't count.)**

**Rating: If continued, it will be rated M. **

**Hope you enjoy and will love to hear if you like it.

* * *

  
**

"Ratchet, Ironhide," Optimus called over the comm. "I have a task for the two of you. Will you please meet me in my office?"

"Sure," Ironhide replied before I could.

"Yes sir," I smile as I head down the silent corridors to his office.

When I arrive, his office doors were open and Ironhide was already there.

"Thanks for coming," Optimus said as I enter the room and the door shut. "I need the two of you to go out and investigate an experiment that the Decepticons threw out."

"But isn't there a snow storm hitting soon?" Ironhide asked.

"That's why it needs to be done soon. I don't want any evidence destroyed by the snow."

"I understand," I replied.

"We'll head out," Ironhide stood and looked over at me.

I smile as I stand and turn to head out as Optimus called out to us.

"Be safe. If you need any help, call us and if the weather gets to bad, turn back."

"Yes sir," we both replied as we left his office.

"Do you think it's a trick, Ironhide?" I asked as we left the base and head out to the coordinates Optimus had sent us.

"It could be, but it could also be real. I just hope it's not a trick. The weather is already bad enough," Ironhide replied as we transformed into vehicles.

"I don't see why they would plan to fight in the snow. It seems like it would be harder to fly in it than walking or driving, but at the same time it would be a great way to get us trapped."

"I agree with that."

As we continue on, the snow starts to fall harder and harder. It was to the point that we were replying on each other to make it out to the experiment.

As we neared the area, all my alerts start to go off.

"I think we may have trouble, Ironhide," I said transforming to get a better look around.

"You took the words from my mouth."

Taking a few steps forward, I ready all my weapons.

"It should be somewhere in this area," I said.

"Ratchet," Ironhide yelled as I took one more step forward.

Ironhide jumped and grabbed me, pulling me to the ground as a white beam came at us. It missed, but before we could do anything another beam was shot and my entire vision went white as alerts sounded throughout my processor before everything went black.

* * *

**Review or this will only be a one chapter story.**


	2. Braving a Harsh Winter Storm

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this. :D I had no clue that I would get 85 hits on this story in the 14 days it has been up! This chapter is a little longer, still not the longest, but as the chapters go on, they will get longer.**

**Rated M : nudity**

**Disclaimer: I only own the TF movies, two action figures, and a few paper crafts. I don't own the rights to it. Wish I did. Also I don't own the title. It's part of the lyrics to 'Christmas Song' by Owl City. Thanks.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

It felt like I had ten tons of weight on my body. On top of that, my head felt like it was going to explode and my body felt… chilled… in a weird sort of way. After a few second, I finally online my optics and see a human laying on top of me. I reach my hand up to touch him, but as soon as my hand got into view, I paused. The… MY hand wasn't normal. Instead of the normal red metal my hand was made out of soft slightly tanned human flesh. As it finally made sense in my processor, I scream as I try to stand up. The human on me opened his eyes and was off of me in about two seconds after I screamed.

"Wow. What the frag?" he yelled and fell into the snow.

"Human, are you…"

"I'm not a human," he yelled. "I'm an…" he paused looking at his body. "What the frag? I'm… I'm… human…"

"Ironhide?" I asked watching him freak.

"Ratchet?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What the frag happened?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. The last thing I remember was you knocking me to the ground and a beam coming… at us…"

"The Decepticons planned this," Ironhide said.

"I bet they did," I said standing slowly.

"Ratchet, your… naked…" Ironhide said almost blushing.

"So are you, Ironhide," I smiled, but then my medical reasoning hit me. "That's not good."

"What's not?"

"We need to stay warm or we will catch hypothermia."

"Hypo-what?" Ironhide looked at me confused.

"Hypothermia. It comes in three stages: mild, moderate, and severe."

"What does hypothermia do to you?"

"Well, in a mild case you will shiver and have some mental confusion. Your core temperature will drop from a normal 98 – 100 degrees Fahrenheit down to 90 – 95 degrees Fahrenheit.

"In a moderate case, your core temperature will be between 82 and 90 degrees Fahrenheit. Sympotems include shivering violently, muscle mis-coordination, movements become slow and labored, stumbling, mild confusion, pale skin, and lips, ears, fingers, and toes may appear blue. Your blood vessels contract further to keep your vital organs warm.

"In severe cases, your body temperature will be less than 82 degrees Fahrenheit. Sympotems include difficulty speaking, sluggish thinking, inability to use hands, exposed skin becomes blue and puffy, pulse and respiration rates will decrease…"

"Ratchet, you are starting to scare me," Ironhide said.

"Sorry, but we can try to prevent it."

"How is that possible?"

"Snow may be cold, but it insulates heat. Plus sharing body heat will help," I tried to explain as I begin to dig a hold in the snow that was already about 28 inches deep.

"Are you for real?"

"Yes, help me," I said.

**Optimus Prime's POV**

"Optimus Prime to Ratchet…"

_Silence_

"Bumblebee, have you heard anything from Ironhide?"

"Negative," Bumblebee replied.

"Optimus," Prowl said entering the office. "Neither one is showing up on radar."

"Bumblebee, Prowl, go out and investigate. Contact me when you get there and tell me what you find."

"Yes sir," they both replied.

Ratchet and Ironhide have been gone for almost an hour without communicating at all and it was starting to worry me.

**Ratchet's POV**

The hole we dug was big enough for both of us to lay out, but what happened next was **NOT **what I was expecting. My mind started to think about Ironhide. I really hadn't thought about it before, but I realized how good looking he really was. As a human, he was very muscular with a short haircut and dark brown hair. He looked very handsome.

I smiled thinking about that. Maybe it was a good thing to see this or maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me. Mental confusion is one of the symptoms of mild hypothermia. That can't be a good sign. I knew the shivering wouldn't take long because we were completely undressed, but mental confusion already… great…

I close my eyes for a moment and when I open them I feel myself being pulled into the arms of Ironhide.

**Ironhide's POV – a few minutes earlier**

I watched as Ratchet wrapped his arms around himself. His body was smaller than mine and by the look of it, he was already turning blue a little bit. I know somewhere in the information he gave me, he said something about skin turning blue. That worried me just a bit.

That's when my mind began to wonder just a bit. Ratchet has the most perfect body in the world. He had just enough muscles to show, but not too much. His hair was not too short and red with the bluest eyes I have ever seen in my life. If I could, I would love to just see him for the rest of my life.

As Ratchet closed his eyes, I couldn't stop myself from reaching out and holding him in my arms. It felt like he should have been in my arms a long time ago, but it hasn't been until now that I have even thought about it.

**Ratchet's POV**

I weakly smile as I wrap my arms around Ironhide as I lean my head against his broad chest and close my eyes once more. The wind was starting to pick up outside and it felt like it was getting colder.

**Bumblebee's POV**

As we neared the coordinates, I transformed and slowly began walking around. By now it had almost been an hour and a half since we last heard from Ratchet or Ironhide, and it was really starting to worry us.

"Bumblebee to Optimus."

"Optimus here."

"I am at the coordinates with Prowl. There is so much snow, I can't see a thing."

"Look around carefully. If you don't see anything head back."

"Yes sir," I said ending the call. "Did you hear that, Prowl?"

"Yeah," Prowl said scanning the scene carefully. "I am picking up a faint signal under the snow over here."

I go over to the area and start digging, praying to Primus that it's them and they aren't hurt, but when a weird experiment is uncovered, I sign and wait for Prowl to find another signal.

"Nothing," he shood his head. "Let's head out and we will come and search again when the snow is gone."

"But what if they don't make it that long?" I ask.

"Let's pray to Primus they do," Prowl said turning to go.

**Ironhide's POV – a few seconds earlier**

I fought off the urge to fall into recharge. I knew that if I did, it might kiss us, but I was becoming so tired. That's when I started to hear noises. I swear I am going insane, but at the same time why would the noises sound like they were talking. That's when I heard what they were saying.

"But what if they don't make it that long?"

"Let's pray to Primus they do."

"Ratchet," I whisper. "We got to go."

There was not a response from him. I shake my head as I begin to half walk, half crawl out of the hole with Ratchet in my arms. I have to make it to the voices.

**Bumblebee's POV**

I shake my head as we start to leave. I couldn't believe we were going to have to leave them in the cold, or where ever they are, till the weather gets better. That just seems totally unfair to me. I turn back one more time and see a figure.

"Prowl, someone's back there," I said running back to the figure.

As I get closer, I begin to recognize it as two humans.

"Bumblebee to Optimus. Two humans found. No signs of Ratchet or Ironhide."

"Bring the humans back. See you at base."

**Ironhide's POV**

As I come above the surface of the snow, I see Bumblebee look back out way. It didn't take long for him to run towards us. Thank Primus he saw us. Now that I knew we were safe, I close my optics and slip into recharge.

* * *

**I did a little bit of reading in my medical books about hypothermia for this chapter. If I got any of it wrong, I am sorry. But I did leave out a lot of the 'harder to understand' medical symptoms. Let's just say I can tell you how to treat it ... somewhat and some of the more common symptoms. That's all. Again, please review and let me know what you think. :D Thanks!**


	3. Waking Up

**So I just got my friend to type this up for me and I am posting it before I head back home. Hope everyone enjoys this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Rated: M (PG13 for this chapter)**

* * *

**-Back at Base- Optimus Prime's POV**

Bumble Bee layed the two nearly frozen humans on the beds that Spike and Sparkplug helped us set up.

"We need to give them fluids with 5% dextrose to hydrate them. After that we just need to keep them warm and wait for them to pull throught," Red Alert said.

"How long will that take?" I ask.

"Probably a few hours or so."

"I want someone in here with them at all times. Let's hope that when they wake up they know or have at least seen our missing mechs."

"I agree, but you don't want to push them when they first wake up."

"I understand," I sighed as I turn and walk out of the room and to my small office.

**Bumble Bee's POV**

I watch as Optimus leaves the room. Was he okay? I know we were all worried for Ratchet and Ironhide, but something just seemed off about him. I take one more look at the humans before turning and following Optimus.

When Optimus entered his office, I pause thinking weather or not I should enter when I hear my comm line pick up.

"Enter Bumble Bee."

I shake my head before entering the office.

"Sorry for bothering you. I was just a little worried about you."

"Just a little upset and worried that we can't find Ratchet and Ironhide. I almost feel as if we let them down."

"I know what you mean, but we can only do so much. And maybe the humans will know what happened," I smile.

"Let's hope they will."

**- 3 hours later - Ironhide's POV**

My head started to throb as I onlined my optics. At first everything seemed a little blury and then I heard a low beeping. i look to my right and see a tube coming out of a bag and led to an arm... my arm. I sit up as I scream and look to my left to see Ratchet laying still on the bed. My eyes go wide as I stand up and step over to him.

"Sir, sit down," came the voice of Optimus Prime from behind me, but I didn't listen.

I run a hand over Ratchet's hair and down the side of his face. It was the face of my best friend and commrade.

Bumble Bee soon entered the room with Spike and Sparkplug who came to my side.

"Sir, you need to sit down. Our friends, the Autobots, will heal you and your friend, but..."

"Spike, I know," I cut him off.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes," I nod and turn to him. "It's me... Ironhide."

Spikes eyes go wide as Optimus spoke up.

"What happened?"

"A light came out of the experiment and I pulled Ratchet down to save him. But a second beam came and we got hit. When we onlined, we were human. Ratchet tried to protect us from hypothermia, but I am more worried about him at the moment. He is way smaller than me," I said as I touch his face again.

"He will be okay. He just needs rest."

I nod, laying down hoping to relax some.

**- 2 hours later -**

I have been laying on my side watching Ratchet for the past two hours with nothing happening. I hope he's okay and not hurt. When he finally moved, I jump up and stand next to him.

**Ratchet's POV**

I open my eyes and the first thing I see is Ironhide's human face looking down at me.

"Ironhide," I say softly.

"Are you okay?"

"I feel fine. Just a little cold."

"I was so worried about you."

"Why?"

"Well, you were offlined when they found us and have been offline two hours longer than I have been."

"You saved us," I smile sitting up.

Ironhide blushed as he looked at me.

"Are you okay? You are red," I ask placing a hand on your forehead.

"I'm fine," Ironhide said pulling back slightly confused as to why he was red.

"Then if you are fine, why are you red? Or are you blushing?" I ask.

"Yes... No... Maybe..." Ironhide stuttered before laying down and facing away from me.

"You are," I smile as I blush just as Prime and Bee walk into the room.

"Shut up," I hear him mumble.


	4. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

**Due to the fact that we (my beta and I) are both in the middle of a move, chapters will have to wait till I can get internet turned back on. First move date is on Friday next week and final move date will be in the end of June and then the time to get the internet company out to turn it back on.**

**I promise that by the time internet is back on, I will have at least 2 maybe 3 chapters ready to post. For those reading Zero To Hero, I am going to TRY to upload the next chapter before the internet gets turned off. It's almost done being written. For those reading Finding What's Right and Experiment Gone Wrong, I will make sure to update those as soon as I can. I might have a little internet connection where I will be staying in June. Thanks for sticking with me. Reviews, comments, and messages are still welcomed and I will respond to those as soon as possible.**

**Thanks,**

******RatchetxHide**  



	5. Author's Note 2

**Dear Readers,**

**Good news! I do have internet access here in Alabama. :D That will make it a lot easier for me to update. More good news! I now have a laptop! Now for the bad news... I have been so busy that I haven't even written one chapter yet... I am doing volunteer work 3 days a week, been traveling a lot, and helping around the house. I will try to get a chapter typed up today of at least one fanfic.**

**Thanks, **

**RatchetXHide**


	6. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

I am really really sorry. I am going to have to stop writing this fic for the time being. I may get back to it when I have a little more time. I am about to start college and find a job and it is going to take up almost all of my time.

With Sadness,

~RatchetXHide


	7. Happy Thanksgiving

Happy Thanksgiving to all my American readers. Due to the holiday, I was planning on writing a special one chapter fic that I will post later. Hope everyone enjoys their time with their families and friends. More updates later. Going to play with the kids and eat soon! Thanks, Ratchetxhide 


	8. Last Note

I do not think I will be continuing this story. Sorry guys.


End file.
